


Sometimes....

by TheNextPage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A SMALL THING, M/M, it may grow to be something bigger, late-birthday drabble, minor Kylian x Thilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: Sometimes we don’t do the thing we want to do, so that others won’t know that we really want to do them – The Village, 2010
Relationships: Julian Draxler & Presnel Kimpembe
Kudos: 3





	Sometimes....

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved Draxlemebe have not been as shippy as in the past. This made me feel the sads. So i wrote this tiny thing. It really could possibly evolve and morph into something dramatic and wild and sprawling, but at the time, this tiny little whisper of something was all i needed.

It was quiet in the hallways of the hotel. Julian had waited until he was sure Thilo next door was asleep. He pretended to not hear the particular whispering that was unmistakably Kylian. That wasn’t his business, although he thought they were ridiculously cute together.  
So he waited another few minutes until he heard giggling then muffled sounds before tiptoeing out his room and making his way to the elevator. He thought of using the stairs but he didn’t want to waste the time. Leaning against the far wall, he waited for the elevator doors to close before ascending silently to the rooftop.

Stepping out, he looked around, hoping he would find Presnel up here. Stepping lightly, he made sure not to make too much noise in case Pres was on a Facetime call with any number of his friends and family who would want to call him for his special day.

“Jules, why you creeping around in the darkness?” Pres voice cut through the darkness, firm but melodic.

Jules loved the easy way Pres could switch up from fun and silly and playful to focused and serious and commanding.

“I came to find you. I know how much you like the water. Thought maybe I would be able to catch you up here by the pool before bed and…”

“You wanted to be with me on my birthday. I appreciate that Jules.” Pres stood with outstretched arms, waiting to be embraced.

It had been a while since they could do this. Too long, if they were being honest. But instead they did not speak of it. They simply accepted that there had been a time of such great intimacy, such warmth and friendship and radiant love, and now there was this. A separation, marked by occasional moments – mere snatches, in truth – of fleeting heart-stopping moments like this.

“Happy birthday Pres.”

“Thank you Jules.”

Their embrace lingered longer than their words, moving effortlessly from holding each other to clinging on dearly.

“I’ve missed you,” Julian’s whisper was faint, barely rising beyond a hint. “I think, maybe… if I pretend to love you less… maybe,”

Pres turned, kissing his cheek, waiting on Jules to turn to face him to meet his lips. The kiss they shared was nostalgic, laced with wanting and so much tender care. 

“Sometimes we don’t do the things we want to do…” it was a mere whisper, a hint at the reality of their situation.


End file.
